You're Giving Me Hell
by L-loves-apples
Summary: Raito, Raito. Your shadow's not even at my door yet I know you're here." LxRaito Yaoi. I'm lame for summary.


_**1. General**_

**Title :** You're Giving Me Hell  
**Author** : L-loves-Apples aka Léa ou June =)  
**Number of chapters :** 1.

_**2. Disclaimer and Warnings**_

**1)** Unfortunatly, the Very-Perfect L. and the Absolutly-Amazing Raito aren't mine. (c) Tsugumi Ōba & Takeshi Obata.  
**2)** I'm not earning any money for writing those things (which is a shame otherwise I'd spend my all life doing that) and do not allow any publication anywhere, thanks ^^  
**3) Yaoi**, so if you don't like it, go away, I warned you =P

Enjoy and don't hesitate to give me any review =)

***

Raito, Raito. Your shadow's not even at my door yet I know you're here. Your smell's driving me mad. The noise of your steps on the ground plays in my head all the fanfares of this world. Your breathe's hypnotising me and I can't control myself anymore. Be mine, just a few seconds, so we can forget the world outside and forget that we hate each others. Be mine, just a few minutes, just the time to show us how to really live. Be mine, just a few hours, the time of sights and sweat on your forehead, the time to steal a kiss from the night. Be mine, just for an eternity, so we can learn how to dream again without blowing our wings off...

You close the door without a word. Nothing never comes out your mouth in our night's embraces. Even when you'd want to moan my name when I'm under you. You lay me on the icy sheets and hope leave me. I know that tonight, like all the other nights, I'm not gonna turn you down. It makes me die inside. I wish I could tell you. I wish you'd love me, Raito, when you're taking me and your nails are scratching my skin. I wish you'd live only to feel my skin under your touch and that my smell'd be your oxygen. Why did I fell for you ? I slipping, slowly, in the emptiness of your indifference and walls are smooth, so smooth... I'm falling, and it hurts more that touching the ground.

And so my skin could be your Death Note. Write my name on it with your lips. Crave it with your nails in my burning flesh. Let me die in the infinity of your eyes. I don't want hell nor heaven, damn me to the very bottom of my soul. Tarnish my body and make me scream with pain. Sew my eyes up so I can't see your face again. You're giving me hell, Raito. Take me again to this places we shouldn't go to. I placed my sins into you. Burn my senses 'till the early morning. Bury you life and mine with it, let's be together for the last time in the emptiness of my hotel room and make the walls trembling with our moans' symphony...

Your body under mine, it's killing me. Because I know you think you shouldn't be here. So why ? Why are you coming here every night and why do I leave my door open for you ? Because deep inside, this is the only thing I really want. Nothing else matters than your hands under my lips, you skin slipping under mine, your hair caressing my face and your breath on my neck. You're the world. Kira can say whatever he wants, Raito's mine, always and forever. I know it, otherwise you'd have killed me already, wouldn't you ? I know it, because when you're whispering my name, you love me more than anyone else, don't you ?...

I know you love me, somewhere deep inside. You're always dominating, but that's because you don't want me to see your face. But I know it, I feel it in your breath that I'm the one, more than anything or anyone. And when you bite your lips so you can't scream, I know that's my name that comes to you. Stop hiding it, Raido. Let it go, let yourself go, the world's all ours tonight. We'll let everything go, whatever. And they'll see, all of them, how L and Raito can be beautiful. We're the 8th world's treasure when you're in me so don't sight like the world had stopped turning and I'll make you taste the forbidden fruit...

And this is it. The ultimate ascent. The last hiding place. When you explode in me and the world's not turning right. When my soul gets upside down and even the star's light's burning me. Apocalypse tastes like honey. Apotheosis on your lips. Your scream that you're masking biting my shoulder and mine, that walls prisoned in eternity. And then, my asphyxiation. You're stealing all the oxygen in the room and I'm suffocating. Reality's chasing me, so quickly. You're not mine anymore. Your shame's here, heavy, poisoning the air around us. I can feel that you wanna go, already, but that there's still in you the last pieces of your orgasm asking for a bit more of the taste of my skin...

Silently, you're standing up. As you came, you're leaving me. In a breath, in a shadow. Like a dream, that's leaving already with the first lights of morning before we even had the time to realise if that was real or not. But everything's real in your arms and I don't need to come back to reality, no. I'm falling from high enough when you're leaving from my arms to put your clothes back on. How have I been so naive, and believed in it again ? Hoping, L, that's all you can do. You're telling me that every mornings, before you kiss my lips. I wonder if there salty, like the tears I'm hiding in my eyes. I wish you could see how you make me suffer. Blow my heart off, so I won't suffer you're leavings anymore. You're giving me hell, Raito...


End file.
